Music Box
by Salya Darken
Summary: Human!puppet x oc. My puppet is MALE. AU. yea...


Puppet x OC

Oc: Lin

She has always been a fan of the place, every since she was younger. Her and her sister feel in love with the robots. Lin had favorites but none that interested, unlike her sister who just loved Golden freddy.

Note: The sister is the oc for Goldie. XD

Music box

He sat in his box, listening to the soft music that played near the huge gift box. His mind was running around, trying to find out why she was so different. None of the toys since to attack her nor did the old ones. He didn't think it was because of the last guard who was the same. He sighed lightly as he waited for the music to stop. He wanted to go see her for himself.

Five minutes past before the music stopped. The puppet used this chance to leave his box and go to the office. On his way to the office, he noticed why the toys and old ones wasn't attacking. The last guard, the witch, was still there. She was too busy hugging on the Mangle and pissing off the old fox which making the other laugh, to notice that he left his box. Then again, that girl didn't mind that he was out or not. Girls are really confusing.

Once he got to the office, he stopped and stared as he stood in front of the desk. The night guard who took up the witch's shift was asleep. This made the puppet sigh as he shift from a cute yet odd toy puppet to a human male. He reached over and gently touched the girl's soft (f/c) hair. 'This girl… why is she working here?' He thought as he watched her a bit.

Earlier in the day, before she started her shift, why she signed up for the night shift was begone her. She meet up with the last guard who was ending her day shift. "Hey…"

The witch looked over at the new guard and blinked. "You're working the last two nights?"

She nodded softly.

"I see..." The witch thought a bit then smiled. "Since they are shutting this place down for a while, you might be bored." She said as she leaned against the locked down.

The two girls stood in front of the building, as they waited for time to pass.

"I'm Moira.. And I hope you don't mind if I help out."

"I'm Lin…. And I don't mind… but is it true..?"

Moira blinked lightly. "About the killings?"

Lin nodded.

"Yea… But after I started working, all of the killings stopped. I don't think it was my magic or anything to do with me, yet it's really odd."

The girls talked softly a bit more before unlocking the door and going their different ways. Moira went to huggle on her 'White Fox' as she put it as Lin went to her signed office.

Lin sat at the desk and played around with the tablet. She kept the music box playing like Moira said, but she didn't know why yet the song was making her sleepy. That girl didn't say anything about what will happen if the music stopped but she kept it playing. She sighed softly and she knew she was going to get bored or fall asleep from the music.

Sadly it didn't take long before she was sleeping against the desk. Oddly, the boredom didn't do it, but the music box did.

He watched her for a bit then noticed something. This girl was always around, years ago. He shook his head. He didn't want to remember his old life past. He was puppet or doll now. So why did this one girl being up some old memories. He sighed lightly then poked her gently. "Wake up.. I need my music box."

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes gently as she yawned. It took a bit before she opened her (f/c) eyes and blinked. "Who are you?"

"The puppet.. Didn't the witch tell you anything?"

She shook her head, making her long hair move slightly. "She only said to keep it playing…."

He sighed lightly. "Damn that girl." He then looked at her. "So why did you fall asleep?"

"Music box..."

He blinked lightly. "What of it?"

She looked down with a soft blush. She didn't know why but she felt a link to this 'puppet' and she didn't know why nor how. She thought a bit as she tried to think of why the soft music made her so sleepy.

When she didn't answer, he sighed as he oddly knew the answer. He walked around the desk and grabbed her hand. Oddly she didn't try to stop him. He then pulled her out of the office and down to his room. Once in the room, he let go of her hand and went over to the music box. He eyed her as he started it up again.

Oddly just from the short time that the music played, she passed out which he got to her before she hit the ground.

He sighed. "So she still has that weakness, I see." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Even after death and becoming a puppet, I still can't forget her weakness, Lin." He said softly. Remembering the past was something he really hated yet he didn't mind remembering small facts about her.

End

Note: I know that it's a bit weird and messing up the time-line but whatever, I'm playing with my own time-line of this game series. Also I'm sorry about Moira being in there, but she's the only link I have to this game. Plus she keeps the other guards alive. XD

Comment who you want next… yet I think my poll on FB has already picked the next one… Which might be Foxy.. again… oh well. Please comment who you want.


End file.
